Splinter and Leo's Day At The Park
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: A man is being chased by men from an organization known as the company. He gets rescued by, Master Splinter and Leonardo. He tells them what's going on and they try to help him. But are these creatures real or is it just all in his head.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : One!

New York City!

Park!

A giant turtle like figure and a giant rat like figure ran through the bushes. The turtle like figure said,

" This way, Sensei." Splinter followed his son over to a trash dumpster. Leonardo looked over and saw a man running through the park path. The man yelled,

" GET AWAY FROM ME!." Splinter looked at, Leonardo and said,

" Leonardo, follow me." Splinter and Leo ran through the darkness. The man stopped running and turned around. The people following him proceeded to surround him on all sides. One of the men said,

" We want it back." The man panted and replied,

" The disk? I don't have it on me." Another man said,

" The boss want's it back now or else."

" I don't have it." The man panted. " If I did. I'd give it to you."

" Hand it over." The first man stated. " Give me the disk. Right now." The man replied,

" I don't have it." One of the men picked the man up by his shirt.

" Give us the disk." The second man said. The second man pulled out a switchblade. " Or you're going to loose a nose."

" I don't have it," The man stated, " How many times do I have to say, I don't have it before you leave me alone."

" Wrong answer," Another one of the men said, " Now you're going to get a bullet in the ribs." Just then a cane came sailing through the air and smacked the man in the hand. The man's gun fell to the ground and he said, " Hey. What the hell?." The last thing the man saw was a gray foot smacking him in the face. The second man looked to the right and saw a green foot smacking him in the face knocking them both unconscious. The man saw the two figures start walking towards him.

" Who are you?." The man asked.

" My name is, Leonardo." The larger figure answered.

" And my name is, Master Splinter," The shorter figure answered. " Young man. What are you doing out here all alone?."

" You don't-," The man stuttered. "- you don't work for, The Company." Then everything went black.

End of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

**Turtles!**

**Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!**

**Chapter : Two!**

**New York City!**

**Park!**

**The man's eyes opened and he looked at, Leonardo. Splinter held out his hand and asked, **

" **Who is, The Company?." The man took, Splinter's hand and he helped him up. The man sighed. **

" **Well," The man started. " It all happened about a month ago…….."**

_**I was on my way home from work. The Company obviously. These two guys came walking out of the shadows and surrounded me. They started to get closer to me and then one them asked me a question. **_

" _**What are you doing in this street on a night like this?." I glared at him. **_

" _**I'm on my way home." I replied. " Now stay out of my way or else." Another one of the men looked at me. **_

" _**You're boss gave me a call." He stated, " He want's you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." The man pulled a switchblade on me. " You understand punk?." I looked at him. **_

" _**Alright," I said, " I'll stay out of his business." The man with the switchblade got close to my face and replied, **_

" _**Be sure that you do." The man put the switchblade back on the ground and then he and his buddies walked away." **_

**The man looked at, Splinter. **

" **Then," The man continued, " Nothing happened for a month after that. Until tonight." Splinter squinted his eyes and thought for a moment. Leonardo looked at his master. **

" **We've got to help him, Master." Leonardo stated, " We can't just let these people kill him for this disk." **

" **Where is this so called, Company located?." Splinter asked the man. The man looked at him. **

" **Well," The man started, " It's about four blocks from where we are now." **

" **Alright," Splinter replied, " We'll help you." **

" **Thank you," The man stated, " Thank you very much." Splinter sighed and looked at, Leonardo. **

" **Well, Sensei," Leonardo asked, " What now?." Splinter thought for a moment. **

" **Well," Splinter replied, " We head for, The Company." **

**End of Chapter 2! **


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : Three!

New York City!

Street Just Outside The Company!

Two shadowy figures and a man ran past a gate and went behind a bush. Splinter held his finger up to his mouth so they would stay quiet. He looked around and saw seven guards walking back and forth around the place. Leonardo looked at the man.

" Well," Leonardo stated, " It looks like the front doors out." Splinter thought for a moment and then he heard the sound of an engine heading towards them. He looked to the left.

" I know," Splinter said, " Let's hitch a ride." The three shadowy figures waited until the truck got over to where they were. Then the figures ran beneath the truck and out of sight of the guards. The truck started to move again. It headed towards the main entrance to, The Company. Two guards walked out of the way of the vehicle. The vehicle got up to the main entrance and then came to a complete stop. Two people got out and started towards the front doors. Leonardo, Splinter, and the man got off the truck and ran over to a bush. Splinter poked his head up and looked at the front doors. He saw two guards standing there. Leonardo and the man looked at the doors as well. Splinter scratched his chin and looked at, Leonardo.

" I have an Idea," Splinter stated, " But it's going to be a little tricky."

" What is it?." Leonardo asked.

" Well…….it might be better if I just do it myself." Splinter replied.

" Alright." Leonardo said, " Go ahead." Leonardo looked at the man they were with and then back at where, Splinter was. The man blinked his eyes and then realized he was gone.

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : Four!

New York City!

Bushes Inside Company Gates!

The man and Leonardo were still hiding in the bushes. The man started to get up and, Leonardo pulled him back in to a sitting position.

" What's wrong?." The man asked.

" Just wait." Leonardo replied. The turtle looked at the main entrance and then he saw a shadowy figure run behind the two guards. The figure then hit them in the neck with it's hands and the guards passed out. Leonardo and The man ran over to the shadowy figure. The man then asked,

" Who's that?." The shadowy figure walked in to the light to reveal, Master Splinter. Splinter smiled at them and then he turned around. They started to walk up to the entrance. Leonardo put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He then realized that it was unlocked. Splinter looked at the man they were with and he asked,

" Are they expecting you?." The man sighed and replied,

" I don't know. They might be." Leonardo pulled out his swords and said,

" Be ready. For anything." They walked through the doors and the doors shut behind them.

End of Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : Five!

New York City!

Company HQ!

The man, Leonardo and Splinter walked down a hallway. Leonardo looked around.

" Which way do we head?." Leonardo asked.

" This way." The man replied. Splinter and Leo followed the man down a hallway to the right and then stopped when they came to a red door. Splinter walked up to it and sniffed around the edges of it. Splinter sighed.

" It's safe. There are no traps." Splinter stated. The man opened the door and they walked in to the room. Frank turned on the light and they found that they were surrounded by several agents with guns aimed at them. A man walked out from behind the people.

" Hello, Frank. Welcome back." The man stated. Frank looked up.

" John?." Frank replied. Splinter and Leonardo looked at the man.

" Agent Bishop." Splinter and Leonardo stated. Agent John Bishop walked a little further out.

" Hand the disk over to me. Now, Frank." Agent Bishop stated.

" Oh shell." Leonardo replied.

End of Chapter Five!


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : Six!

New York City!

Company HQ!

Frank, Splinter and Leonardo looked at, Agent Bishop.

" What's going on here, Bishop?." Leonardo asked.

" Ah, Leonardo. It's been awhile hasn't it. Since I captured you and your brothers to get to your DNA samples." Bishop replied. Splinter looked at, Bishop.

" You took some of my DNA as well." Splinter stated, " Now what's going on here?." Bishop looked at, Frank.

" You're friend, Frank here. He stole a disk with information on it from me and I want it back." Bishop stated.

" What kind of information?." Leonardo asked. Bishop removed his glasses and started to wipe them off with his shirt. He placed them back on his face when he was done and smiled.

" Information that I've been collection for almost twenty years. Information that the government has "swept under the rug", so to speak." Bishop replied. Frank stepped forward.

" Alright. You want the disk, John. You can have it." Frank stated. Bishop held out his hand ready to procure the disk. Frank pulled out the disk and held it above, Bishop's hand. Bishop looked at, Splinter. Leonardo looked at, Bishop and then, Frank dropped the disk towards, Bishop's hand. Splinter then swiped the disk out of the air before it could fall in to, Bishop's clutches. Bishop looked at, Splinter.

" YOU!." Bishop stated, " Hand it over rat. Now." Splinter looked down at the disk in his hand.

" Tell us what's on it." Splinter replied, " Then I'll hand it over to you." Bishop straightened his tie.

" Very well rodent," Bishop stated, " I'll let you know what's on the disk. This way." Bishop started towards a door.

" Master Splinter," Leonardo stated, " Are you sure that it's a good idea to trust what, Bish-," Splinter held up his hand for him to be quiet. Splinter, Frank, and Leonardo started to follow, Agent Bishop through the door.

End of Chapter Six!


	7. Chapter 7

Turtles!

Title : Splinter and Leo's day at the park!

Chapter : Seven!

New York City!

Company HQ!

Splinter, Leonardo, Frank, and Agent Bishop walked down a long corridor. When they got to the end, Bishop pressed a red button and a large door opened up.

" Well, come on in." Bishop stated. Splinter, Leonardo and Frank walked through the doorway. Bishop then turned on the lights and they could see everything in the room. Frank then saw some vials lying on a desk in the room. Frank looked at, Bishop.

" What are those?." Frank asked. Bishop smiled.

" Those are the cell samples I collected from the turtles, Frank. You know, Leonardo already." Bishop pointed at, Leonardo. Frank looked at, Leonardo. He looked back at, Bishop.

" You're insane." Frank stated. Bishop smiled.

" I'm not insane. I'm trying to protect the planet earth from alien invasion." Bishop replied. Splinter and Leonardo walked over to, Bishop.

" What is this room used for?." Splinter asked. Bishop sighed.

" This room has been used for several experiments. One of the experiments in this room was, "T9581". If you, Leonardo recall correctly. You and your brothers met, "T9581" once before." Bishop replied.

" Yes…..I remember." Leonardo stated. Bishop then looked at, Frank.

" As for you, Frank. What's on the disk is information about all of my experiments that the government wants kept under wraps. So as to actually what's on the disk. Is information about, AREA 51. Alien bodies that I've collected and kept hidden away at the base. And I've also implanted some alien DNA inside of your body as well, Frank." Bishop stated.

" Why?." Frank asked, " What do you expect to learn from me?." Bishop smiled a side smile.

" Because," Bishop replied, " I wanted to see how a normal human body would react to the alien DNA." Frank glared at him and then he grabbed his stomach.

" Uh-." Frank started to convulse. " What have you done to me, John?." Frank stated. Leonardo pulled out his swords and walked over to, Bishop.

" Is there a cure?." Leonardo asked. Bishop shook his head no.

" All we can do now is watch as he begins to turn in to the one thing I need to complete my research." Leonardo and Splinter looked at, Frank as his body started to transform. Bishop then started to laugh.

Frank's House!

Frank then sat up in front of his computer and stated,

" That's a darn good idea. A giant, Mutated Rat and a Mutated Turtle. Go with a man to stop another evil man from trying to take over the world. Perfect." Frank then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a moment and then he heard a pick up sound on the other side.

" _Hello?." _The voice on the other side replied.

" John Bishop," Frank stated, " I've got a really interesting idea for a new book. I'm going to start typing it right away."

_" Very well."_ John stated. _" Bring it to me in the morning and I'll take a look at it."_ Frank hung up the phone and then looked in his trashcan. He blinked his eyes, shook his head and looked again. What he saw in the trashcan was a blue bandana along with an old walking stick. Frank then stated,

" Did that really happen?

THE END!


End file.
